


Slip into Silver

by fondofit



Series: Cor Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, we get silver fox cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Day 5: WoRCor starts going gray.





	Slip into Silver

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's part 5. A sort of light-hearted for a WoR fic, but I really wanted something not super angst-y while still being enjoyable. I hope this was a good mixture.

It starts as a small patch on the back of his head. The darkness was very effectively hiding what would be quite noticeable if there were sunlight. But on this certain evening, with his back to his small band of hunters who were gathered around a bonfire, this area was exposed for all who could see.

“Hey Marshall,” Iris comes from behind him. She’d gotten stronger since the dark started, just like Cor imagined her father would have wanted it. He doesn’t look up from the map slayed in front of him as he traces the routes they traveled earlier and the ones they will be traveling after their break. Instead, he says, “Yes, Iris, what is it?”

There’s a pause, as if she were thinking over what she wanted to say, but decided to just spit it out.

“There’s a spot… on the back of your head.”

That got Cor’s attention. He moves away from the map, standing up to his full height to turn to Iris.

“A what?”

“A spot… I think it’s gray? It’s a little hard to tell in the dark and with the firelight, but I think you have a gray spot.”

Cor is so flabbergasted he has no idea how to respond. Of course, nearing the ripe-old age of fifty, he’d be surprised if he sported the same deep chestnut brown he’d have since he was a child. With age came these changes. He was well aware of that, but there were times that he didn’t need or want the reminder that he was quickly gaining years while the world had gone to hell.

“I mean, I’m sure it won’t look bad. Dad had gray hair so early I can’t remember him with dark hair. I’m sure you’ll look fine.”

“I don’t know if I should feel better or not.”

Iris laughs, gathering the looks of the other hunters and Cor turns right back to his map. He was getting older and this wasn’t something he should have been surprised about.

–-

The gray mixes well into his hair; small silver strands amidst the caramel and dark browns of his youth. Cor sees the changes in the dim lighting of the outpost bathroom. He sighs as he runs a hand through it again. Immortal or not, there’s no doubt he’s getting older. 

He would have thought he would feel winded, worn-out, exhausted, but life has a way of handing him a favor. His strength hasn’t deterred much more, the men and women he trained were some of the strongest and most relied upon amongst Eos. He does his part for his King, his country and those he’d left behind along the way. 

A knock on the door causes him to whip his head towards the noise. Sudden noises always put him on edge, especially in the darkness. There were no guarantees that the generators would stay on or that the demons wouldn’t still attack while the lights were on. There were too many variables now to consider and too many people he had to make sure were safe.

“Marshall, you got a minute?”

Cor sighs and looks at himself once more in the mirror before opening the door and leaving the washroom. Outside stands Gladiolus, with his hair tied back and dirt smeared over his face. He raises a hand in welcome, which Cor reciprocates before suddenly being pulled into a one-armed hug.

“It’s been a while, Cor. How’s things been?”

“Better. Could be a lot worse, but overall, better.”

Gladio nods, his eyes roving over Cor’s face as if he didn’t quite believe what he was saying. It’s not until he starts speaking again, that Cor realizes what exactly he was looking for.

“Iris said something to me a little while ago. I thought I’d see it for myself.”

“Gladiolus, no.”

“But Cor, this is like… a momentous event isn’t it?”

“It would be a momentous event if I still looked like a teenager. Which I don’t.”

“You still look younger than you are. Dad complained about that a lot when his hair went gray.”

Cor snorts as he lets out a laugh. Clarus would have complained about going gray. Cor remembers the shock of when he cut the shoulder length locks off. Not that he couldn’t pull off the short hair, but thinking about it and actually doing in made all the difference.

“Then again, he stopped complaining not long after. I was still pretty young, so I can’t remember a lot.”

“I think I said something about him being a pretty perfect silver fox… something to that degree.”

“Hah! I _really_ could’ve done without the mental image, Cor.” Gladio stops and just smiles. Fond memories undoubtedly going through his mind. “You look good, too. Just don’t let it go to your head.”

Cor laughs and moves to ruffle Gladio’s long tresses.

“It’s only a matter of time until it happens to you. Graying early is an inherited trait.”

Cor calls it a victory when Gladio proceeds to pout all evening.

—-

When his hair is this mesh of silver and dark gray, Cor takes as a sign that maybe he isn’t as immortal as people claim. That maybe everyone has their time and his just hasn’t come yet. He still watches over the people he sees as important and he still is as dedicated to the crown as ever.

He looks at the youngest son of the Lucian line and does his duty. 

Age has no meaning when it comes to his loyalty and he is loyal to the end.


End file.
